


Silence

by Novicecomics



Series: Corazon Week [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Communication is key, they say, but it just feels so much more intimate when one doesn't need words. Corazon can't help but enjoy getting wrapped up with his tired partner in the middle of the night. Caresses and smiles leading one another into a deeper embrace.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820539
Kudos: 44





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anything about me, you know I post without editing. No proofreading, we die like rats!

Soft rustling against Law's back nudged the man awake. He took a few seconds to process everything around him. The room was dark, there was something soft under him so he wasn't sleeping outside like normal. He tiredly blinked a few times. A broken window on the other side of the room showed that the world was still floating sweetly in the midnight waters. Another soft nudge against his back grabbed his attention. He gave a small frown. Law sleepily moved over to his other side, hiding from the window and the small unknown room. He nestled his head against Corazon's large back. It was warm and comfortable quickly lulling Trafalgar back into the loving embrace of sleep. 

A quiet moan slipped out of the other's lips. Law kept his head where it was, not quiet curtain he'd heard it. There was a light movement that rocked Cora's body as another soft, breathy moan rolled from his throat. The smaller man opened his eyes and laid in the dark for a long time. He slowly could tell more of the man's shape. His arm was moving in a methodical motion occasionally pulling out a honey sweet sound from Law's partner. "oh" Trafalgar thought to himself. 

Soft raven feathered locks were pushed back as thoughts were lazily listed in his barely-awake mind. He could just roll back over and give the man his privacy. It might disturb Roci more by making him suspicious of Law's consciousness. He could stay right were he was try to sleep again. It may be a bit distracting with the noise and movement. That large, muscular back was so warm and inviting though. A small smile crossed Law's lips as he mentally marked that one as the best option. Then again, he could intrude. Trafalgar wasn't all that into the thought of sex right now, sleep sounded better, however he was always into the thought of Corazon. 

Sweet, soft kisses swept over the large man's back and startled him. They were small butterfly kisses between Corazon's shoulder blades. He leaned his head back and felt the short hair tease his exposed neck. The light movement confirmed that Law had been woken up. A happy hum vibrated Cora's throat. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the feeling. 

The younger man took it as an invite to interact more. His hands slid over the scar riddled skin and massaged circles against it. Long nimble fingers pressed into the muscles straining on the man's back from the curled over position he was in. Law ducked a hand around Rocinante's huge frame and rested next to where the man's hand was. He caressed Cora's hips, sliding towards the middle, asking in silence to help. The large hand released his length and opted to rest against the auburn arm. Law propped himself up on his other arm, trying to angle himself better. His tattooed chest pressed against Roci's large back. He wrapped his fingers around the dry hard-on. 

Corazon relaxed into the other's body enjoying the skin on skin contact. He gave soft sounds of approval as his partner worked his member. The large man grew drunk on the quiet night mixed with lazy pleasure. It wasn't long before he shifted his position to be more accommodating. His large hands danced under the dim moon light that leaked through the single window. They grasped Law and held him close, his member abandoned. 

The dark man laid splayed across that perfect pale chest. Trafalgar's hands caressed Cora's face as he held him with a kiss. The two of them leisurely drank in the stale-breathed kisses. Law took the initiative and dropped his lips further down, trailing across the broad jaw line under him. Charcoal locks tickled Corazon's skin as the other's head dropped further down. Another soft moan rewarded the younger man as his lips latched onto the side of his neck. Pearl teeth nipped at the sensitive skin that he stole. A hot tongue traced over the spot, soothing the mark. Strong arms encompassed the younger man pinning him in the comforting embrace. Law merely sank into the touch as his mouth continued to work along Roci's collar bone. 

The two of them carried on like this for a wonderful while. Trafalgar could feel the hard appendage tapping against his thigh with every movement the two of them made. He finally decided to do something about it and gently pushed against Corazon's arms. The large man released his partner from the hug. Law propped himself up on long, thin auburn arms against Cora's chest. He smiled down at the man who lay in slight disarray. His fingers ran across the man's cheek once again as he leaned in for one more brief kiss. 

In the dark Rocinante could just barely make out the masterpiece painted in front of him. Law's full body, unclothed sat upon him. His legs strained to rest on either side of him forcing his legs far apart. The midnight paint that distinguished Trafalgar's chest hovered centimetres away, teasing and inviting. A testament of devotion. The moonlight caught on his lips, stained with saliva. His wild hair hung loose around his face, framing it. A small speck of gold only complimented the work of art he stared at. The sight was short lived as the other man shifted. 

Law turned around, legs still sitting on other side. His hands crawled down the large man's abs and sat on his thick thighs. His body weight shifted down towards the long neglected erection. He slid the broad side of his tongue from bushy base to leaking tip. Cora rewarded him with an excited hum. Tattooed hands gently pulled apart the thighs that were just slightly in the way before giving another hearty lick. His slick lips pressed kisses along the length. Trafalgar's hot breath lay heavy on the tip that eagerly awaited more. He opened his mouth as much as he could and took in the head. A moan came from behind him. 

Corazon was left with another wonderful sight. He couldn't see much going on down below, but he had a front row seat to that supple ass. His large hands massaged Law's thighs with thumbs brushed against his balls. He couldn't help but give the perfect rump a squeeze. It was invitingly soft despite how toned it was. 

On the other side, Trafalgar struggled to take more. He was wetting the skin with each dissent before taking that small slicked up bit slide into his warm mouth. His mind wandered from the task as he thought about a good application of his power. If he removed his jaw he may be able to take much more, but he'd loose all possible pressure. That was a problem for another time. For now he felt Cora's large member rubbing against the roof of his mouth, sliding dangerously far. Law lifted his head off the fat cock and gasp for breath. He hadn't even realized he stopped breathing halfway though. He chose to take this time to rest his jaw. His hands went to work helping to stimulate the man. One hand slid underneath and clasped the burning hot sack. His fingers expertly started playing with them, softly but with enough pressure to please. His other hand grabbed the base of the length rubbing it with a firm grip. Trafalgar went back to dragging his tongue over the hard appendage making sure to slick up as much as possible. 

Rocinante massaged the puckered muscles that stared down at him. His thumb pressed lightly, testing the waters. Law seemed so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't pay much attention. Giant hands swept down to the man's thighs once again. He couldn't quite decide where to give his attention. 

Trafalgar opened his mouth wide once again and slid down on the length. He felt it pressing against the roof of his mouth in that risky spot. His lips pressed further down, forcing more of Cora into him. He could feel the hard-on entering his throat. It took a try or two before he could fit even more in. He couldn't get down to the base, but he could absolutely feel the thick dick pumping in the back of his throat. 'Just stay relaxed. Don't panic.' Law encouraged himself. He'd been practicing for at least a year to get this far. He was still rough on how to fit that much in without choking but tried none the less. It felt horrifically odd. It felt amazing. 'There was definitely some weird kink there' he thought. None the less, he persisted. Trafalgar could feel his own erection throbbing between his legs. Turned on with no way to take care of himself. 

Rocinante had noticed the problem himself as he rubbed and played with Law's other end. He was just tired enough to loose any restraint he had. The big hands grabbed either side of the smaller man's hips and effortlessly lifted him up. Cora sat up as much as he could to get a better angle, doing his best to not throw off his partner. His own tongue flicked out and gave a primary lick against Law's member. He dragged the soaked muscle from the twitching tip, over the soft skin hanging off him, around to his entrance. Roci felt vibrations of a deeply pleased moan echo through his erection. A good sign to continue. 

Trafalgar had taken attention away from Cora's cock so that he could steady himself with the slight change. He had been pulled back a slight bit and now had to support himself more. One hand stubbornly continued to stroke the large length as his mouth worked it's magic. Law had fallen slightly, feeling the thick hard-on to slide even further down his throat. He hated to admit just how hot that feeling was. He'd have to ask for Corazon to be a bit rougher with the next blow job. For now he was content with the quiet sex. 

A large tongue dribbled saliva against the ring of muscles then licked circles seductively. The tip pushed against him with every other pass. Soft moans traveled through the two men as their appreciation vocalized. Cora pressed his face in further, getting anything he could soaking wet. His ambitions blinded him as an orgasm was on the horizon. He shifted Law's leg over his shoulder so he had better access to the other side as well. His hand snaked around the thin frame of the younger man as it latched on to the bobbing dick. Roci used more pressure as he stroked in time with his tongue. 

Stars and shivers up Law's spine only grew his need. He pulled his head up giving himself another rest for now. His tongue flicked over the salty skin. He played around the head of the large cock in his face. His hand stoked the full member as he relished at just how big it was. Bigger person bigger dick he mused. His breath was heavy and hot, burning the saliva covered skin. Once he was ready for round three he puckered his lips and pressed down again. A rather moan encouraged him to go down further. His whole body rocked as Trafalgar went down just a centimetre more than the last time. All his muscles tensed slightly as he could feel the familiar feeling of fire roar to life. 

Corazon took the cue and sped up. His hand squeezed tighter as it stroked the full length. He pressed his tongue pass the ring of muscles. He wondered how Law could still be this tight with how often he took the man's member. The muscles around the younger's groin and legs tensed again. 

Law did his best to stifle his moans, but his head buzzed with the impending orgasm. All he could focus on was the tightening of his body and how desperately he wanted to take the other man with him. He picked up his pace as much as he could bare. It wasn't much but his throat was starting to squeeze the appendage tighter in reaction to Trafalgar's near release. Before he could steady himself, he could feel the contractions milking Corazon's cock. He couldn't react fast enough and ended up feeling his heated orgasm flow directly into his throat. His hands clutched at Cora's legs as shock took over. What an odd feeling it was being feed such a large amount of cum. 

Rocinante lost himself in his orgasm. He tore his face away from his work as a moan roared across the room. His whole body spasmed for a moment. Law rolled over the edge as he felt the large, pulsing length somehow force it's way even deeper. His own release coated Roci's hand and dribbled down to the man's pecs. Trafalgar pushed himself off the still hard member the very second he could. He coughed and panted trying to fill his sore lungs. A small trickle of white liquid slid off down his tongue and dripped onto Cora's crotch. 

Law dropped off to his side of the bed. He was not only tired like when he begun, but now he was physically exhausted. His breathing slowly steadied as he rolled onto his side. Trafalgar placed soft kisses into Cora's shoulder and arm. Soft, slow butterfly kisses adorned the larger man. Corazon rolled onto his side facing his small partner. A heavy arm closed the younger man into a close embrace. The quiet sounds of the night outside their shack lulled the two asleep, held in each other's hands. 

A smile crossed Cora's face as he lingered on the edge of consciousness. How close they must be to enjoy sex without speaking. Without having to tell the other what they want. It felt like a new string was added to their bond.


End file.
